This invention relates in general to fasteners and, in particular, to a clamping fastener having lifting capabilities. The invention is related especially to a captive bolt fastener having lifting capability and the ability to engage a blind non-threaded hole.
In a particular aerospace application, it is required to clamp together two plate-like members through concentric holes in each member at a plurality of locations and then to lift the clamped members by lifting from the clamping apparatus. The concentric holes are not visible to the person performing the operation. Previously, this task was accomplished by providing a threaded insert in the blind hole in the lower member and threading a captive bolt fastener through the hole in the top plate into the insert. The threaded insert was required to float in the blind hole in order to ensure the proper alignment at each of the clamping locations. This floating interface between the insert and the bolt occasionally produces cross threading and thread jamming as the bolt engages the floating insert.